


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fingering, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Smut, These two are so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Sex by the fire? Sign me up.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Chuckling from her spot on the couch, Regina gripped her mug a bit tighter. The onslaught of kisses trailing up her neck caused the girl to squirm beneath the woman on top of her. Strawberry blonde locks swayed with her actions as needy hands poked and prodded at Regina's sides. 

"You're gonna make me spill it!" 

Using her other hand to stabilize her mug, Regina shot Heather a stern glare that died out in a fit of giggles as the Demon Queen ran her fingers along Regina's sides. The ticklish platinum blonde squirmed in Heather's touch inevitably, thankfully having the time to place her mug on the side table next to the couch. Icy blue eyes returned to meet Heather's darkened silver gaze as a short giggle left Regina as Heather's hands continued to roam up and down her sides. 

"I would've happily licked it off you." 

With wide eyes, Regina instantly flushed and Heather's laugh only warmed her heart as the older woman sat back on her knees. Heather straddled Regina at her hips, their bodies flush as Heather leaned down to gently run her tongue up the younger platinum blonde's neck. A small sigh left Regina at hat, her head slowly falling back as Heather's tongue reached her jawline. The older woman smiled at that, her hand gently guiding Regina's face back to her own. Looking up into silver eyes, Regina smiled warmly, her smile soon turning into a grin before a small fit of giggles left her, her hand coming to promptly cover her mouth. Raising a shaped brow at the younger girl, Heather's take on a stern look instantly melted as she heard Regina's laughs. The younger girl was simply adorable in Chandler's eyes. Not much could ever take that title from the younger girl. 

"What's so funny?" 

Gentle hands slid down Regina's neck, the younger girl's laughs halting for a moment as she shivered under Heather's touch. Her hips gently rose as Heather's hand slid down her chest, their jean-clad centers connecting as Regina kept the older woman's eye contact. Keeping her brow raised at the platinum blonde, Heather slowly wrapped her fingers around the hem of Regina's sweater. 

Matching sweaters had been their 'Christmas Aesthetic' as Gretchen had put it. Something that was necessary for the holidays. Heather had instantly shot the idea down, but Regina had pleaded with her for a good three days before the Demon Queen had finally given in. It had been a small victory for Regina, but a victory nonetheless. As she felt frigid fingers connect with her warm stomach, the thought faded. 

"Jesus Christ!" 

Jumping at the touch, Heather laughed as she planted her hand on the girl's stomach, silver eyes gleaming with the flames from the fireplace beside them. Regina's body curled in on itself for a short moment, Heather's hand being the only thing keeping her from fully curling up. The strawberry blonde watched Regina with a curt smirk, her hand slowly running up Regina's stomach, following up till her hand rested beneath Regina's breasts. Heather could feel the girl's heartbeat against her palm as she gently pressed her hand into the girl's warmed skin. Regina gently gasped at that, but Heather's silver eyes coming to connect with her own seemed to change her mood. Lips gently connected with Regina's and the platinum blonde let out a small whine as her hips gently rose beneath Heather. It was obvious that her little Apex Predator wasn't far too happy with her need to wait for pleasure, seeing as it was the holidays, Heather found no reason not to cut the girl a break. 

"M-Mmm.. H..Heather.." 

Between their kisses, Heather's hand slowly reached Regina's dark colored jeans, fingers beginning to work on the button and zipper rather quickly. Despite getting what she wanted, Regina couldn't help the way her hips gently bucked against Heather. It caused the older strawberry blonde to stop her actions and at that Regina couldn't stop the whine that left her lips. A sharp jolt shot through her system as heat ran straight to her core. The smack on her thigh echoed throughout the room and the jump that came with it brought a smirk to Chandler's lips. 

"Relax, Princess. We're getting there." 

Whining softly at Heather's words, Regina's eyes widened for a short moment as she felt the older woman's fingers wrap around the top of her jeans, slowly pulling them down her legs. Goosebumps formed along pale legs as Heather's free hand slowly followed the length of them as she got the girl's jeans off. The way Regina bucked her hips against her told Heather to smack the girl again, but spotting the red mark on the girl's thigh, she thought against it. 

"Your hands are really fucking cold.." 

The small laugh from Regina made Heather laugh herself as she kept her hand running along Regina's legs. Soft ups and downs, not much else before she began to trace patterns along her fair skin with the tips of her fingers. The girl shivered beneath her touch, and it was something Heather adored as she gently bent down, small kisses slowly being placed over Regina's clothed chest. 

"You don't know how to stop complaining, do you?" 

Cold fingers ran along her thigh and Regina faltered for a short moment, her head nodding slowly as she resisted the urge to crane her hips. A small gasp left her as Heather's fingers moved inward, their eyes connecting as the strawberry blonde dipped her fingers inward. The soft hum of approval was probably what set Heather off. 

"Mhm.." 

"Mhm." 

Frigid fingers dipping beneath her underwear wasn't entirely what Regina had expected. The prompt whine that followed was rather loud as her hips craned to meet Heather's hand instantly. Heather already had to keep herself from groaning as she felt Regina's wetness connect with her fingers. The platinum blonde was soaked as Heather allowed her cold fingers to glide through Regina's folds. A soft moan left the younger girl and Heather simply smiled as her other hand slowly reached for the top of Regina's hot pink lacy panties. 

"Excited, Princess?" 

Nodding her head instantly, Regina's head dropped back against the couch as Heather's fingers dipped down to her entrance as her underwear were flung in an unknown direction. Soft whimpers left the younger girl as icy blue eyes slowly opened, darkened with lust as she met silver eyes that looked right back at her. Leaning forward, Heather maintained Regina's gaze, her fingers slowly slipped into the platinum blonde. Regina's mouth opened in a quiet moan as Heather's lips slowly connected with her own. Delicate fingers began to slowly pump in and out of her aching cunt as Heather pulled out of their kiss, her free hand coming to tilt Regina's head up. Lips connected with her neck, the younger platinum blonde squirming shortly against Heather's kisses as her fingers continued to slip in and out of her. A small moan left Regina as teeth gently sunk into her pulse point. The sharp tug of her skin caused the girl to let out a whine, but it was short lived as her hips bucked against Heather's hand. 

"Easy, Baby." 

Whining softly as Heather's head slowly rose from its spot on her neck, the older strawberry blonde brought her fingers into her mouth. Her free hand replaced the other, two fingers firmly pressing against Regina's throbbing clit as the younger girl moaned at the contact. Swift swipes were sent across the girl's sensitive nub, Heather's silver eyes darkening evermore as she found Regina's. The light from the fireplace danced along her skin, entrancing her for a short moment as Heather simply stared. Nothing could ever take the beauty out of Regina George. Even at her worst, Regina was simply beautiful. 

"H..Heather.. M..Mm.." 

Raising a brow at the younger girl, Regina's whine got increasingly louder as she held Heather's gaze. The pace the strawberry blonde had set on her clit was bound to drive her over relatively soon. Two fingers continued to firmly rub her clit, the younger junior soon bucking her hips against Heather. 

"Come for me, Princess." 

Arching her back off the couch, Heather's free hand was quick to hold Regina close as the younger girl moaned into the room. A string of whines and moans were felt against Heather's neck as her head rested down against the younger platinum blonde's. Her fingers worked against Regina's clit, helping the younger girl ride off her orgasm before Regina's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her as a small laugh left the younger junior. Smiling at that, Heather's lips pressed against Regina's hair as the Apex Predator gently took Heather's fingers into her mouth. Her warm tongue worked between Heather's fingers, licking most of her cum off of them before Heather took them out of her mouth and promptly slipped them into her own. 

"Christ.." 

Regina mumbled as she slowly pressed her head into Heather's shoulder. Looking down at the younger girl for a moment, Heather's attention turned to the fire as it crackled. 

"Hm?" 

"You." 

Regina chuckled before Heather took her fingers out of her mouth. Gently being pushed back against the couch, lips pressed into her stomach, slowly running up her chest till Regina was met with a kiss on her lips. Purring at that, the younger girl quickly wrapped her arms around Heather, pulling her against her. Chuckling at Regina's actions, Heather smiled as she grabbed the throw off the back of the couch, laying it over them both. Her body came to rest behind Regina, her hand wrapping around the girl's shoulders as Regina gently pressed herself into Heather. Picking her head up for a short moment, Regina took the opportunity to tuck her head beneath Heather's chin. The older strawberry blonde smiled at that, kissing what she could of the younger girl as she brought the blanket up further. 

"I love you." 

The faint words were felt against Heather's neck as Regina placed a soft kiss to the girl's neck. Her breaths were growing slower and heavier by the second as sleep swept over her lover and all Heather could do was smile as she ran her hand through Regina's hair, looking towards the window with a knowing smile as a soft flurry began to fall upon the world. 

_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> (Times are gonna be awkward because I'm in school.)   
> 10:41 AM 
> 
> Mandatory Break (Class Change): 
> 
> 10:53 AM 
> 
> Pick Up Time:
> 
> 11:29 AM 
> 
> Break 2:
> 
> 11:43 AM 
> 
> Pick Up Time: 
> 
> 11:55 AM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 12:01 PM


End file.
